


Agent Nebraska (Then There Was One)

by FanficNinja



Series: W.A.T.O. Universe [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Major character death - Freeform, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficNinja/pseuds/FanficNinja
Summary: "Nebraska" Alaska said sternly. "Why'd you bring us here? Theres nothing here. Guards will be on us in a couple minutes for hijacking this ship and we have no reason as to why we did" She told. "Whats the importance of it?" She asked him."P-pretty important" He stuttered back.Little did they know, the importance he was referring to was much more serious then it originally had seemed it was...





	

 

"Nebraska" Alaska said sternly. "Why'd you bring us here? Theres nothing here. Guards will be on us in a couple minutes for hijacking this ship and we have no reason as to why we did" She told. "Whats the importance of it?" She asked him.

"P-pretty important" He stuttered back.

"If you say so. Yet, Delawares found nothing too" She snarled, getting back to her usual quiet self. She continued to look. Her and Nebraska completely silent. Then, Alaska raised an eyebrow as she heard hushed tones. Whippering her head around, she noticed Nebraska talking to himself. "Nebraska? Are you talking to yourself? Get it together" She assured. "We have a job to do"

"More like, **i** have a job to do" He corrected, before lifting up his pistol and firing a bullet through her head. It shouldn't have been possible. Alaska was way stronger than him, but it was. She hadn't been expecting it. He had  gained her trust after all. "I... have a... job... to do..." He repeated to himself. "Thanks for heightening gun accuracy Neon" He thanked.

"No problem" Neon smiled. "They didn't even know you had me!" She grinned. "I thought it was obvious" Nebraska chuckled at that. It became dead silent after that. Nebraska felt a shiver go down his spine at the sight of his lifeless teammate. He gulped. "Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah" He lied. "I'm fine"

"If you say so" She said, unsure. "If. You. Say. So"

 

\---

 

Delaware inspected the airship.

It was empty. She sighed and went to her radio. "Nebraska... its empty" She told, before turning the radio off and looking further. There was one singular glass door. There was something off about it but she couldn't figure out why she felt that way. She groaned and turned on her radio. "Seriously, Nebraska. Theres nothing here. Where the fuck is the loot you were talking about?" She spat. "Do i check this door? Nebraska?" She called again. No response. She growled and shut off her radio; stepping closer towards the door. She opened it. Inside was a tiny room with a see-through floor. You could see space. It was oddly unsettling. "What the fuck?" She muttered.

"I'm sorry" That was Nebraska. She turned around quickly but was still too late. He pushed her in and locked the door. "I'm so, so, sorry!" He said, his eyes watery.

"Nebraska, what are you doing?" She raised an eyebrow.

"N-Neon, drop her!" He ordered clumsily.

"N-Neon? You still have her!?" Delawares eyes widened.

"Sure thing Jay!" Neon replied, the small A.I. appearing next to Jay in all her rainbow spotted glory. She was being way too cheerful for the situation. "It'll just be a couple seconds!"

"Wait, drop me? What are you-" Delaware paused as she realised something. The strange glass ground. Dropping? She was going to be dropped into space. "Nebraska, you fuck!" She hissed, banging her fists on the door, desperately hoping it would break. Not even a single crack formed. "Why are you doing this!?" She asked angrilly.

"Don't act like y-you don't know!" He screamed at her. "This is for everything! The teasing, the hating! All of it! I can't take it anymore!" He screeched. "You're leaving. Directors orders" He informed.

"Director? That bastard..." She mumbled. "Nebraska, you don't like killing" He flinched at that. "You never have. You even apologised just before you threw me in here. You don't want to do this!" Delaware told. "For once in your life, don't be a little shit and get me out of here!"

Silence dawned. "Its ready" Neon spoke up, smiling.

"Do it" He said firmly.

"Okey-Dokey!" Neon saluted.

"Nebraska..." Delaware began shakily. "Jay... " She corrected. "Someday, somehow; you are going to pay for this" She warned. "Just you wait" The glass floor disapeared and Delaware felt herself falling. She screamed with all her might. Jay took deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Neon asked. Nebraska hesitated, but still nodded. "Good. I think we just broke all sorts of rules by doing that so... we need to hide" She reminded. "There's an escape pod i think on the right side of the ship" She told. Nebraska started walking over there. "That should take us to our next destination" She informed.

"And where is that?" Nebraska questioned.

"Theres a canyon with some people Hargrove wants us to eliminate" Neon answered. "The reds and blues that destroyed him, i think" She said, concentrating.

"Well, lets go then..." He instructed. He was about to enter the pod when Neon stopped him.

"WAIT!!!" She pleaded. He gave her a befuddled look. "I can't go there looking like this! They'll think its odd you have an A.I. still!" She stated. "We need to think of something!"

"Hmm" Nebraska thought for a moment. "H-hey... isn't Alaska's body here?" Neon nodded. "I think we just found our option then, heh" He smiled weakly. "Ever inhabited a human body before?" 

 


End file.
